The Clinical Cancer Education Program is designed to augment the knowledge of medical students regarding neoplastic diseases, provide cancer education to residents, provide the development of subspecialists in Medical Oncology and provide support cancer education for other health professionals. The program is divided into two parts. Part I consists of support of a Medical Oncology education program providing an internship for medical students in Medical Oncology, training of medical residents (G-1 and G-2) in Medical Oncology, and developing subspecialists in Medical Oncology. There will be development of Medical Oncology faculty for advanced positions in Medical Oncology and other qualified medical oncologists for cancer education in the community. The impact of this program is an attempt to meet the demands for medical oncologists and to provide improved oncology care by physicians in practice. Part II provides for a new elective course, Introduction to Clinical Oncology, as a multidisciplinary effort to provide fourth year medical students an opportunity to correlate their learnings in oncology. They will have two week periods of training in Therapeutic Radiology, Pediatric Oncology, and Surgical Oncology with ongoing ambulatory management of problems in Medical Oncology. Interrelating of the cancer education features of parts I and II will occur. The cancer knowledge of the medical students and residents will be augmented by cancer conferences, and their diagnostic skills improved by direct patient care responsibilities. These activities have been coordinated by the Cancer Education Committee that has evaluated the effect of the course on the medical students and assesses the medical students evaluation of the effectiveness of the course.